When I Really Saw You
by SansBritt
Summary: Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce have been running the same circles for three years. What happens when one of them needs the other in order to graduate? Will they become friends or something more?
1. Chapter 1 - First Day

**This is my first fanfic. I started it a while ago but it needed some improvements. I hope you all like what I have done to the story. Leave me comments and I will take them into consideration. Follow me on twitter sansbritt.**

**I do not own any of the characters... **

**Chapter 1 – First Day…**

_First day of Senior year at McKinley High School… _

**Santana POV**

The first day of senior year at McKinley high, the year everything changes for me… I hope.

After hearing my alarm go off, I shuffled into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I have so many expectations of how I want to be remembered at McKinley and none of them have to do with being a Cheerio.

Glancing at myself before exiting the bathroom making sure everything is proper before heading out the door. I have on my Cheerio uniform that fits me in all the right places. It goes so well with my caramel complication and I my dark brown, curly locks pulled back into a tight Cheerio regulation ponytail.

Driving to school, in my drop-top red Mercedes Benz, I can't help but get lost in my thoughts.

First thoughts that come to mind this morning are that this time next year I will be in New York City with my best friend Quinn Fabray and that I will finally be able to get rid of this damn Cheerios uniform.

But on the other hand I guess I will be a little sad to not be in Glee club anymore. Quinn and I joined Glee club two years ago because Coach Sue wanted us to bring the club down. What I realized was that I enjoyed the stage and singing. So we stayed on to the dismay of Coach but she couldn't get rid of her top two cheerleaders, so she let us stay.

Walking down the halls of McKinley this morning has given me a different appreciation for everyone that has come into my life the past three years. I never thought I would come to high school and be the HBIC (Head Bitch In Charge) and actually have as many friends as I do. I would never admit this out loud but many of my friendships are with Glee club members because I am allowed to be my true self.

So with my schedule in hand I see that I have a pretty great schedule this year. I have Holly Holiday for 2 of my classes - AP English and Creative Writing. She is the BEST thing that has happened to this school… Oh okay and maybe Mr. Schue, but please don't tell Coach Sue that or she will have my head.

"Hey Lopez!" I hear someone call and I immediately recognized the voice. None other than my best friend, Quinn Fabray. We have been best friends since we were in elementary school. Quinn is my total opposite; she is a few inches taller than me, short blonde hair with hazel green eyes. I guess I should also mention that she is straight, so she says, and I'm gay, see my total opposite but the best person in my life right now.

"Fabray. Can you believe it? We finally made it! It's almost over." I said with as much excitement as I could muster on a Monday morning.

"I am excited San… This year is going to be great! We got nationals on lock for cheerleading and I can't wait see what happens with Glee this year." Quinn says. It is known that we will win nationals again for cheerleading; McKinley hasn't lost a title since dinosaurs ruled the earth.

"Quinn, as excited as I am about winning nationals _again… _You know the only thing I can think about is handing this uniform back to Coach Sue. As far as Glee goes, I just want to get a solo this year so that it can help me with my application." Quinn gives me a sympathetic smile because we all know that one Rachel Berry will be trying to sing every solo.

As the first bell rings, I start walking to my AP English class. "Hola sweet cheeks!" I turn to see Ms. Holiday with the biggest smile on her face. "How are you Santana? You are looking good, I see summer break did you well."

"Hey, Ms. H, summer break was great… Kind of sad that it is over but I am also excited for this year! I am looking forward to some great times with my friends before leaving them behind for the big city."

Sitting in class, I can't help but think how AP English is going to be a breeze this year. I have always been a superior writer and have even won some writing competitions. I know your probably thinking there is nothing this girl can't do.

Well quite the contrary. The one thing that escapes me is love.

Yeah surprised right? Again I know you don't believe me, much like most of this school, but it's true. Yes I am co-head cheerleader but I have never even been on a date and even better I am still a virgin.

You see the thing is I have had my eyes set on the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. The problem is that in the three years of being in the same school and running the same circles, we have never spoken to each other.

**Brittany POV**

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

I roll out of bed dancing around the room, just like any other morning. I am so excited for senior year to begin. When it's all said and done this year I will be headed off to the University of North Carolina. I have been waiting for this since I was a little kid.

For the past three years, I have been named All-State Women's Soccer player of Ohio. The top women's soccer program in the nation, University of North Carolina, has offered me a full scholarship. I can't wait until November when I can officially sign my National Letter of Intent.

Dancing into the school building, the first person I see is Ms. P. "Hey Ms. Pillsbury!" I said as I waved to her, she is my guidance counselor. "Hey Brittany, here is your schedule."

"Thanks, Ms. P." Looks like I have Ms. Holiday for English this year again. I guess it's a good thing to have her for another year because she knows how much I struggle in this subject.

The day has gone by pretty quickly and I just realized that English is my last class of the day. All I can think is the faster I get out of there the faster I can get on the soccer field.

"Hey Ms. Holiday." I say with my head hanging low as I enter her classroom. As much as I like Ms. Holiday outside the classroom I still dreaded going to English class.

"Why so glum chum?" I just sighed as I walked into the room. "Hey B, I know you aren't a fan of this subject but I just knew you would be excited to have me as your teacher again this year." She said with all her pearly whites showing. How could you not smile back at her?

"It's not you trust me, Ms. Holiday." I took a deep breath "It's just I know that I need to pass this class in order to graduate this year. You know I got an offer from UNC, to play soccer but if I don't maintain a B in this class my dreams are most likely over." I know that sounds dramatic but it's true. I need to maintain a B in this class because over the years my English grades have not been stellar.

"Well Britt, what if we get you a tutor for the whole year? I know that your schedule is already busy with classes and practice but IF I got you a tutor that could work with you after practice to help you maintain that B, what would you say to that?"

As tempting as that offer sounds from Ms. Holiday, I know there is only one person that she is going to choose to tutor me, Santana Lopez. Santana is the best writer in this school and we all know it. It's not like I have a problem with Santana, I mean I don't even know her. I see her all the time because we kind of run in the same circle due to our athletic backgrounds. The problem that I have is that she is known for being not so nice and I just don't know if I want to have to deal with her attitude.

"Ms. H, can I think about it? I already know you are thinking about asking Santana." Ms. Holiday looks at me in disbelief like I was reading her mind or something. "Don't look at me like that, we both know that Santana is the best writer and nerd of all things English in this school. I just want some time to think about it. I don't know her that well but you know people around school say she is a B and I just don't know if I have the patience to deal with that."

"Okay Britt, just think about it but if I see your grades starting off bad, I am going to have no choice but to have her tutor you. I want to see you graduate and go off to UNC and become the next big soccer star."

I just nod my head and take my seat in the back of the class. Luckily, class goes by fast, and I jumped out of my seat to head to my locker to grab my soccer gear.

As I approach my locker I see Quinn and Santana standing at their lockers that are across the hall from mine. I put my head back down until I get to my locker, but the whole way, I feel like eyes are staring at me and when I look up I see Santana turn her head really quick.

I shake my head because maybe I just imagined her looking at me. Santana is the most beautiful girl I have every laid eyes on. From her tan kissed skin, to her chocolate brown eyes to the way she scrunches up her face when she smiles.

I know I told Ms. Holiday that I didn't want Santana to tutor me. Truth is I have been crushing on her since we were freshman but I just never had the courage to approach her.

I know I am super excited about everything soccer but this year would be just one step closer to perfection if I could take her on one date…


	2. Chapter 2 - Do I Have Too?

**Chapter 2 – Do I Have Too?**

_Friday night…_

**Brittany POV**

First game of the season turned out to be a great game; we won 5-0. I scored 4 of the goals before coach pulled me out of the game to rest. Everything is looking up so far for another great season. We would be the first team to win four state championships in a row, and that is just how I want to go out for my senior year, out on top again.

"Mercedes?"

"Hey Britt! What a great game boo. Scoring all those damn goals, you look like player of the year again." She says as I run up to hug her.

"Thanks Cedes. I'm glad you were able to make it to the game. How was your first week? I can't wait to see you up on that stage again this year. How is that going by the way?" As you can see I have a tendency to ramble sometimes.

"We just finished practice not too long before the game, but it's going good. I just really hope we can win Nationals this year" Mercedes looks down to the ground as if in deep thought "but we just need some better dance moves. The competition was strong last year and we came in 12th at Nationals. It's only going to get tougher this year."

Walking to the cars listening to Mercedes talk about how great glee club is going to be this year. I just can't help but think that I have been missing out on something's in high school. I have been so focused on my soccer career that I have missed out on some of the little things that everyone else enjoys during these years.

"Well Cedes, you know Mike will figure it out. I have to go though; you know we have team dinners after games. Thanks for coming." I give Mercedes a hug and get in my car and head to team dinner.

_Back at school on Monday morning…_

Walking through the halls of school, people keep giving me high-fives after they heard about my great game on Friday night. These are the things I know I will miss when going off to college because I will be leaving all my friends behind.

After an easy load of classes this morning, I am happy to being headed to lunch. As I enter the cafeteria, I look up from my tray because I felt like someone was staring at me, again. As I look around I see Santana again move her eyes from my direction. I turn around and see Rachel Berry standing behind me. I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts that she might be looking at me again, but maybe she was just waving Rachel down to come sit with them during lunch.

Just spotted my two fave girls… "Hey Cedes and Suga!"

In unison they say "HEY" back to me. During lunch we just sit around have some meaningless conversation until something Sugar says catches my attention.

"Sugar, what did you just say?"

She huffs, "Brittany, I was just talking about our glee assignment for the week. Mr. Schue asked us to come up with a love song to sing."

"Not that part Sugar, the part about Santana."

"Oh I was saying that I overheard her talking to Quinn about wanting a solo but she can't sing a love song and make us believe the feelings because she's never been in love before." I know my eyes must have bugged out of my head hearing that because Mercedes and Sugar are looking at me weirdly.

"What guys?" I say while trying to fight off the blush that is creeping up my neck.

Mercedes opens her mouth "You okay Britt? You just look a little flushed."

"Yeah I am fine, guys. I just find that information to be interesting, I mean she is the finest girl in this school."

Wow. Did I just let that slip that I think Santana is the finest girl in school. I know I must be blushing now because the looks on Sugar and Mercedes faces are priceless. "I have to g-go guys. See you later!" I excuse myself from the table and run to the locker room to calm myself down.

I know this is silly but maybe I should take Ms. Holiday up on the tutoring lessons so I can spend some time with Santana. What am I thinking? No I don't. I don't need to spend time with this girl she is not what I need in my life. I have been drama free for my three years here at McKinley and I need to keep it that way. But just maybe…

**Santana POV**

It has been a rough morning. Monday's are not my favorite but I am so happy that it's lunchtime so I can catch up with my BFF and the gays.

Sitting in the cafeteria with Quinn, Blaine and Kurt for lunch, I saw blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. At first I thought it was another cheerleader but then I saw the grey McKinley hoodie and sweats, and I realized it was Brittany and I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Oh shit!" I say. Blaine and Quinn both look at me quizzically. They both look in the area that I was just staring. "Sorry guys, just saw Rachel standing there looking at me. It just startled me a little bit."

I hope they buy that lie but the look on Quinn's face says different. I know she saw Brittany standing there; this is the second time in a few days she has caught me gazing at the blonde. It is just something about those sparkling blue eyes that I just can't help but look at.

"So ladies, what song are you thinking about performing this week to help you in the lead spot for Sectionals? I am excited that Mr. Schue gave us love song week so early this year." Blaine says while winking at Kurt. Blaine and Kurt have been dating for two years. I love them together they complement each other well. Kurt is a little taller and dresses everyday like he is on the runway in Paris. Blaine, just a little bit shorter, wears so much gel in his hair and he must have every bow tie ever sold in Lima.

Quinn and I look at each other because we both hold secrets that nobody else knows, nor do we want them to know. She doesn't know that I know her secret but I am just waiting for her to tell me because I don't want her to freak on me.

"Well I was thinking about doing a duet with Sam since Mr. Schue enjoyed our duet "Lucky" last year. I know if we can come up with another duet like that we would be guaranteed a spot in Sectionals." Quinn tried to sound excited about it but I know deep down she doesn't want to sing with him but with her.

"Hello everybody." Rachel says as she walks up to the table. Oh Rachel, I still don't see what Quinn likes about this dwarf. I mean she wears sweaters with animals on them and knee-high socks. "What are you talking about?"

"Hello Rach. We were just discussing what songs we were going to perform this week in Glee. Quinn and I were thinking, that all the couples could do spotlights for Sectionals this year." Blaine looks at me apologetically. "Sorry San, but I mean our three top couples have some great voices and I just thought we could keep the dancing simple for this performance."

Blaine is right. I can't argue with him about our top three couples being some of our best voices, well except for Finn. You see Blaine and Kurt are dynamic and even Quinn and Sam are great, Rachel stands on her own without Finn but for some reason they sound alright together. But I also know that Mercedes and I have two of the strongest voices in this club. I think we should just let Mr. Schue decide the direction we go in for Sectionals.

"Blaine I see your point but remember that these other groups are coming after us this year not only vocally but also in dancing. And yes you all have some good voices together but I think Mr. Schue would agree with me that we need to use our strongest voices and change up our dance moves." Blaine and Rachel just look at me as though I threatened to be their competition. I really don't want it to be that way but I do want to be in the spotlight during my senior year.

_End of the day… _

The bell just rang signifying the end of the school day. I am glad we don't have Cheerios or Glee practice today because after the discussion at lunch I just want to escape reality for a little bit.

So I decided to head to the library to begin an assignment for my creative writing class. Ms. H. gave us an assignment that will span the entire year. We are supposed to write a story that has to be more than 10 chapters long.

I have already decided that I am going to write a love story. I thought I would try something different, since I typically write dark stories, I thought to change it up this year. Just maybe writing and thinking about love I actually might find someone who would deal with me.

"Hola sweet cheeks." I turn around to see Ms. Holiday running to catch up with me. "Where are you headed? School just let out, I thought you would be sprinting like everyone else out to the parking lot." She said laughing.

I gave her a serious look. "I know I should be, but Mr. Schue's glee assignment has me kind of bummed, so I thought I would just start on my story to escape real life. I did figure out what I wanted my story to be about and thought no better time like the present to start, ya know?"

Ms. Holiday just nodded and didn't say anything else. She looked as if she was in deep thought about something. I wanted to ask but she opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but then closed it right away. Just as I was about to enter in the library she grabbed my arm to stop me.

She took a deep breath, "Santana? I know that your schedule is pretty busy right now but I might need you to tutor someone this year." I was about to speak as she continued, "The thing is the person I need you to tutor is not very happy about having you as her tutor but she also realizes that you are the best in this school. Typically I wouldn't throw this at you but you are the best and she could really use the help because I just know she wants to get out of this small town, like you."

I just stared wide-eyed at Ms. Holiday because I knew this must be another athlete in the way she was asking me. As I tried to rack my brain on who she could want me to tutor, it dawned on me, that she said her, and the only good female athlete we have is, Brittany. As much as I wanted to get to know this girl, I just knew this is not the way I wanted it to happen because I don't want her to think, I think she is dumb.

I took a deep breath. "Ms. Holiday?" She looks up at me. "I know that you are talking about Brittany. I heard she was going to UNC in the fall if she could get through English this year." She looked at me confused. "You know things get around in this school and you did say 'her' not too many outstanding female athletes here." I said with a smile.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind tutoring her" looking down at my shoes, "the thing is I have had a crush on her since freshman year and I just never imagined my first interaction with her would be through tutoring. But if you need me to tutor her, I will." She just smiled at me and turned to walk away.

I guess I will hear from here when she needs me to start tutoring Brittany. I still can't believe this is happening. She has caught me looking at her twice in the span of a few days and now I might have to spend time with her after school.

Great, what am I going to do now? I guess I will just have to put my feelings aside because I would really like to see her succeed.

Time will only tell how this plays out… It's only September and I am starting to feel my world change. The question is, is this for better or worse?


	3. Chapter 3 - Accidental First

**Chapter 3 – Accidental First**

_A few weeks later…_

**Santana POV**

It's been a few weeks since Ms. Holiday asked me to tutor Brittany. I am disappointed that the offer hasn't been taken up yet. I know that seems very selfish of me but I feel like I see her everywhere now. I want to walk up to her and say hi but that would be so out of character for me, plus she probably doesn't like me anyway. I remember what Ms. H said but I feel like something in the atmosphere is pulling me towards her.

Heading into glee practice, the only place where I can keep a clear head and not focus on that blonde soccer player. That was until Mr. Schue dropped this bomb on us today.

"So, this week the theme is "Ballads." After "Love Song" week wasn't taken very seriously, I need to try again and get you all to focus on feeling a song. The song you choose has to be something meaningful to you; we have to believe you feel every last word in the song. If you want to be up there on that stage at Nationals, people are going to want to feel the song from you, not just hear the words." I see Mr. Schue's lips still moving but I completely zoned out.

These are days I truly hate Mr. Schue. I swear sometimes he knows what we are feeling and just wants us to get our issues out through song but why would he have chosen such a heavy theme? This topic just adds more stress on my mind, I really just want to walk out right now but I know that if I do everyone's head will turn especially Quinn's.

Now that Quinn has caught me gazing at Brittany twice, once at the locker and the other time in the cafeteria, she has been asking me questions about it. Just yesterday she saw Brittany walking past us in the hallway and nudged me as if she wanted me to walk over and say hello to Brittany but instead I just brushed her off and kept walking to class.

As much as I want to confirm Quinn's suspicion that I like Brittany, I just can't, not right now. I know Quinn is supportive of me and wants me to finally be happy but, I just can't gather the nerve to be the one to make the move. And even though the only person I want to go on a date with is Brittany, I just feel like we are so different.

She seems to be everything nice in this world, people who aren't even friends with her will walk up to her and start a conversation. She's always smiling and seems to just be having a good time. Mercedes and Sugar are always talking about some of the goofy and fun things she likes to do. Why would a nice person like that want to hang out with me as far as everyone knows, I am just an evil bitch.

As silly as it seems whenever I see the tall blonde, all I can do is stare at her because I can't find the nerve to walk up and talk to her. If people knew that I was shy and afraid of getting rejected, they would take me to the doctors to get test run. I sometimes wonder why she makes me so shy, I have never felt this way towards someone before and we haven't even said two words to each other.

Kurt nudges me "Satan? Earth to Satan? What are you thinking about? You totally just zoned out." He looks at me waiting for a response but sees that I am still in shock. He places his hand on my knee and looks into my eyes "Santana, are you alright?"

As much emotional as I feel right now, I can't let that show. I know Glee is just like my family but there are still many walls that I have up. "Yes pretty princess, I am fine! Now if you don't get your perfectly manicured hand off my knee, please."

I hate that I just yelled at Kurt and once again made a scene in Glee but if I was honest with myself I would let some people in the club in on how I feel about a certain person, but I just was hoping to make it out high school with never speaking to the blonde soccer player.

However, I can see now that my senior year is not going to be like I planned.

_Later that day…_

Walking in the hallway towards the gym, which is near the parking lot, I wasn't really paying attention to anything going on around me since I had my headphones on. All of a sudden I felt myself running into something and then into the ground.

I looked around me to see what I could have run into, and then I see this pale creamy hand reaching out to help me up. Without looking up I grab the hand.

I open my mouth to curse the person out that ran into me until I see who it is… I think my jaw just hit the ground because I am staring into the most beautiful, ocean blue eyes. After what seems like forever, I realize I am still holding _her_ hand. I pull my hand back slowly and start to walk away but feel her grab my hand back.

"A-Are you o-o-okay? I'm sorry I didn't see you coming." She's looking at me like, like, a child who just did something really horrible and now is about to get in trouble. "Santana?"

"S-Sorry. Yes I am fine, it was my fault I should have been paying attention to where I was walking." I say to her as I look at the ground. I knew if I kept staring in her eyes I would not be able to answer her. "Thanks for helping me up, but I have to go now. I guess I will see you around." As I turn around, I hear a familiar voice coming up behind me that makes me stop in my tracks.

"Hey Britt! Are you ready for the game tonight? You are going to kill it out there, girl." I turn around and see Mercedes walking in our direction. Mercedes looks over to me "Hey Satan, I didn't know you two knew each other. Are you coming to the game tonight?"

I look back and forth between Mercedes and Brittany before answering… "Ummmm, I actually just bumped into Brittany because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. We have never formally met or anything. And no I wasn't planning on attending the game. I was actually headed home."

I see Brittany look down at her shoes when I mention that I was not playing on attending the game. I know that was a look of disappointment but to be honest, it never crossed my mind to attend because it would probably make me crush on her just a little bit more than I already am.

I saw Mercedes start to open her mouth but I decided maybe this was my one chance. "Actually Mercedes, I will join you tonight. I've never seen a soccer game before and I think if I want to get the whole high school experience, I should go."

Brittany looks up with a smile on her face. Gosh she is so adorable. I always thought she was cute but that smile, showing all her pearly whites, she has on her face is speaking to me.

She reaches her hand towards me as I look down towards it and reach my hand out to shake hers. "Hello, Santana, I am Brittany S. Pierce." She says with this goofy grin on her face. "Finally nice to meet you, officially" she giggles "I've seen you running this school for three years, you seem so much nicer in person." As she says that her cheeks start to get a little pink, I think she is blushing at me.

"Nice to meet you too, Brittany S. Pierce." I say with a smile on my face. "And yes, I know things get around this school quickly but what you always here isn't the truth." I wink at her.

I let go of her hand and look to Mercedes who is looking at us with a smirk on her face. I can't really read this look but I just know she is going to want to talk at the soccer game. Maybe I should reconsider going but that smile on Brittany's face is too infectious for me to not go.

**Mercedes POV**

Is this really happening? All I can do here is shake my head in disbelief. I mean how? How did this all happen from an accidental bump and fall? Santana was just nice and as we all know Santana Lopez does NOT do nice! I don't know what her angle is but I am skeptical.

See the thing is I've known Britt since first day of freshman year. So I've known for a very long time about this secret crush she has on the head cheerleader. So to stand here and see them interact for the first time is just a shock to my system but I will say I am glad that I got to be here to witness it.

"Well Santana, it was nice to meet you. Cedes, I will see you after the game. Again thanks for both of you coming." Britt says as she walks towards the locker room.

"Alright Britt, good luck out there tonight! I will be rooting for you like always." I said to Brittany before walking off to the stadium with Santana.

_During the game…_

"So Santana, I have to ask you this… I don't want you to take it the wrong way but what you did back there, you know being nice to B, that was just a little bit shocking."

I see Santana looking down at her fidgety hands. I was expecting a snarky comment back since we aren't particularly close. So when she looks up at me with a sad smile, I feel bad for confronting her.

"I'm sorry Santana, I didn't mean..." But before I can say anymore she gets up and walks away from me. I think to myself "way to go Mercedes, you could have just ruined that for Britt."

**Brittany POV**

_Later that night (after the game)…_

WOW! Did that all happen today?!

I just got in the house from the game. I don't even feel like I played at all though, I just feel like I floated through the whole game. I freaking shook hands with SANTANA LOPEZ. OMG! Like she held my hand twice. She has the softest pair of hands…

We talked, like talked to each other, I mean I know we only said hi but still, I have been waiting so long just for the opportunity.

God she was just so beautiful, those chocolaty brown eyes and that tan kissed skin. She was so much more beautiful up close than I could have ever imagined.

To think I was just walking down the hall and all of sudden. BAM! I am meeting her. I am just so happy. I mean she even came to the game tonight, she didn't have to but she seemed pretty excited to come.

Looking down at my phone, I want to call her up and ask her what she thought about the 3 goals I scored tonight. But then I realized I don't even have her phone number.

I sighed and just put my phone down on the dresser and hopped in the shower.

Getting ready for bed, I just can't wait to see what the future has in store for me. Will she come up and talk to me? Can I just walk up and talk to her? Why does this have to be so confusing? But I really want to talk to her again…

To think I wasted three years of being afraid to talk to her and she seemed like the nicest person. I mean even when I was the one to run into her and knocked her to the ground, not once did she scowl or curse me out.

As I lay my head on the pillow I know tonight's dreams will be filled of that beautiful smile I saw on the head cheerleaders face when I shook her hand.

"Goodnight Santana…" I whispered before falling asleep.


	4. Chap 4 - Why Have We Never Crossed Paths

**Chapter 4 – Why Have We Never Crossed Paths Before?**

**Brittany POV**

Lying in bed thinking that yesterday was like a dream. I just never thought I would ever speak to Santana Lopez.

We've been in school together since middle school; I bet she doesn't even realize it. I was easy to dismiss because I was so shy and quiet.

I have come a long way from the person I used to be. I would say that becoming a soccer star has created this new image that people see of a bubbly goofy person but still underneath I am very insecure about how dumb I am. I think the saying is "not the brightest crayon in the box" or something. Yeah that's me, I am stupid. Lord knows I have heard that enough as I have grown up.

Many of my teachers have given me extra help but, my parents are the true stars for helping me succeed this far. They have always given my baby sis, Bethany, who is 7, and I all we ever need. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to lean on them so much for things but I know that I wouldn't be getting this scholarship offer if it wasn't for the extra time my mom spent at night with me.

It's funny to think that as much as I love soccer, dance has always been my first passion. My parents like to say I came out the womb dancing. Many people don't know I am a dancer because they only see me on the soccer field but anytime that I am not on the soccer field I am in the basement dancing. I just love the way the music can move my body across the floor, its like I'm floating in the air. My dad attributes my grace on the soccer field to my dancing background, having to allow your body to free flow.

Laying here has me thinking about what Mercedes said a few weeks ago about how the Glee club needs some new dances. I have been friends with Cedes since freshman year and all she has talked about since is being a part of this great club. With my schedule always being hectic with soccer and extra tutoring sessions I have never really been able to enjoy other things about high school. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to perform in front of thousands of people. Maybe I will ask Cedes if they still need help with some dances. Even if I can't be on the stage with them, at least knowing that my choreography helped them win a National title would be good enough for me.

Whew, now I realize why I never like just laying in bed. If people think I ramble a lot, they should see what's in my mind because it's just always running on its own about everything and anything. I guess I should be getting out of bed seeing as how it's going on 10am and my stomach is growling. Maybe I will do some dancing today to try and stop thinking so much about that first meeting…

**Santana POV**

After last night, I decided to get up early and go for a run. So much happened and I still can't wrap my head around it.

Laughing to myself, I really ran into Brittany yesterday. Like legit smack, hit the ground, ran into. I can't say it was the worst thing in my life but I am definitely glad it happened. I just wish she wouldn't have looked so shy or scared when she saw it was me. My reputation has really made life easy for me in many ways in high school but this really isn't who I am. Too bad the only person that knows the true me is Quinn.

When I entered McKinley's doors that first day as a freshman, I had already made the cheerleading team and knew the best way to get the upperclassmen off my back was to show them I was fearless. So I started spreading rumors about myself that I had hooked up with some college guy over the summer. That was so far from the truth but they never questioned it especially after I started hanging out with Puck. Puck aka Noah Puckerman, who was an All-American freshman football player that many girls wanted. Puck and I never did more than kissing but for both of our reputations we lied to get the pressure off our backs.

In reality, I knew I was a lesbian since I was very young. I always remembered playing with dolls and only using two Barbie dolls for weddings and families. I would always throw my Ken doll away. I would even make Quinn play family with me and she always wondered why there were two mothers and neither one of us was the man. I would always say because boys are gross and dirty.

I don't know why I felt it was necessary for me to hide who I really was for so many years. It's not like I needed to hide from my parents because they were rarely home with their hectic work schedules; My dad, Antonio, being a national orthopedic surgeon, who worked on many high profiled athletes and my mom, Maribel, being the State Attorney for Ohio.

I first came out to Quinn during freshman year of high school, she wasn't really surprised, so of course I had to tell her about all the lies I spread through the year to get ahead. She was really supportive about me being a lesbian but also knew that I was not ready to come out to everyone. I continued to use lies to get both of us ahead on the cheerleading pyramid and by sophomore year, Coach Sue promoted us both to head cheerleaders, which was really unheard of at that time.

During sophomore year I decided to let my parents in on my big secret. I found myself attracted to one of the girl's basketball players and again even though it never escalated to anything more than kissing, I never wanted my parents to find out via the newspaper or some crazy Internet story. When I told them, they were very supportive because they knew it wasn't a choice that I made and as my dad told me, he knew from very early on.

It's so funny to think about how much life has changed for me over these past few years. I entered high school just being a cheerleader because Quinn wanted to join. I really just wanted to fit in with the crowd because I knew my passion was writing. I have always known that my future would be as an author. My parents taught me to pave my own way, and that is just what I did. Being HBIC definitely keeps people from picking on me for the fact that I am a nerd and have won many writing contests.

To think I've seen Brittany around the halls since freshman year and never said anything to her because I knew that underneath this cheerleading uniform was just a nerd who wore glasses. She would never look at me twice if she saw me in regular clothes. Through the years I have seen her walking the halls with some cute girls and I know one of them is bound to be her girlfriend, so I really should get her out of my mind but it's something about those sparkling ocean blue eyes that I can't stop thinking about.

I want to talk to Quinn about these things but maybe I just need to take sometime over this weekend to digest my thoughts.

_Later in the day…_

**Brittany POV**

Walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water after dancing for the last four hours. "Hey mom, what you doing?"

"Oh nothing Britt, just making dinner for tonight? What's up?"

Fidgeting with my hands, "So you know that cheerleader, the mean one, that I told you about? The one that might have to tutor me in English if I don't keep my grades up."

"Yeah… What about her?" as she puts the homemade pizza in the oven.

"Well I sorta ran into her yesterday in the hallway," looking down at the floor. "I mean I didn't do it on purpose it just kinda happened and then she came to the game but I didn't see her after the game and I don't know if she stayed and watch the whole thing but it was weird to have her come to the game, I mean I know her and Cedes are friends because of glee but it was just… idk" stopping to catch my breath from that ramble.

"Slow down Britt," placing a hand on my shoulder. "Britt, look at me!" I know she can see the blush creeping on my face. "Ooooh Britt, you have a crush on her don't you?" Shaking my head yes. "Awww sweetie, that's cute. Why don't you talk to her?"

Sitting down at the kitchen table. "MOM! I have never talked to her in the five years we have been in school. Don't you think it would be a little weird for me to walk up to her and say "hey Santana, I know I ran into you the other day but what do you think about going on a date with me?" Don't you think that's a little weird?"

"Well you know Britt, maybe it was fate that you bumped into each other yesterday. Did you ever think about that? And you don't have to ask her on a date right away, can you start with lunch in the cafeteria or something?" As she walks out the kitchen.

I hate when she tells me things like that and then walks away. What am I supposed to do with that information? Ugh, I just want to stop thinking about it but I can't get those pretty brown eyes out of my head.


	5. Chapter 5 - Changes

**Sorry for the delay… Life got in the way! Again I don't own any of the characters… I hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcomed.**

**Chapter 5 – Changes **

_Monday morning…_

**Santana POV**

I had all weekend to think about those beautiful blue eyes that I saw on Friday night. To be honest as I walk through the halls today, I know that I am going to want to walk up to her if I see her but I am not sure how she would react to us talking in public. Also, I just don't really know with how I left things with Mercedes on Friday night if she had told Brittany or not.

Walking up to Quinn at her locker… "Hey Q… How was your weekend?"

"It was great San, I went to the movies with the family and just chilled out. I am glad we had the weekend off! How about you?" Quinn turned to face me, "San… Did you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Sorry Q, I guess I just got a lot on my mind. I didn't really do anything this weekend. I went for a long run on Saturday to rid myself of some thoughts I had about what happened on Friday night."

"What happened on Friday night?" Quinn raises an eyebrow at me.

"I kind of like, ran into Brittany on Friday night leaving the school." As I am trying to get the words out, I can feel the blush starting to creep onto my face; luckily you can't really tell with my skin tone.

"What do you mean you ran into her? Like with your car?" Quinn is looking at me puzzled and there are so many things I want to say but I don't think this is the right time for that.

We continue to stand at her locker while I explain everything to her. "No, we kind of like bumped into each other. I was walking down the hall just listening to music and not paying attention and landed on my ass after running into her. Q, I can't stop thinking about her, after she helped me off the floor and I looked into her ocean blue eyes; that's all I have been thinking about since Friday."

"Awwww Gaypez… You have a crush on that beautiful blonde soccer play, huh? So what's the problem?"

Covering my face, "Fabray! I can't have a crush on her! What if I have to tutor her soon? And you know I don't want to fall for somebody when we are about to move to NYC… Plus she is going to be in North Carolina next year. Not how I want to imagine my next relationship."

The silence that is coming from Q is a little unnerving; I wonder what she is thinking in that head of hers. Oh shit, I just said my next relationship! Damnit… I didn't mean to say that out loud. I mean it would be nice to get to know Brittany in that way but we are moving in a few months and she's leaving too. Would it kill me to keep my distance from her for the next 7 months? Even though I know I can't get her eyes out of my head and that shy smile she gave me… Damn that girl!

"San I don't see what the problem is, you have been waiting for this moment forever. You always said that you just needed one opportunity to meet her and you would know if this was something worth pursuing, and that's what it sounds like too me. I say go for it, what could you possibly lose? She is one of the hottest girls in school, and she is going places."

Q is right. I should just speak to her again; I mean what could it hurt. She is the HOTTEST girl in school, well besides me.

"Alright Q, I see your point. When I see her today, I won't run away from her again."

_Later in the day…_

After me being so dramatic at the beginning of the day and then having to sit in boring classes all morning, lunch is certainly a welcomed sight.

Entering the cafeteria, I don't spot any of my normal lunch crew so I decide to grab a little bite to eat and head over to sit with Mercedes. I need to apologize to her about Friday night, anyway.

"Hey Mercedes, do you mind if I sit with you for lunch today?" She shakes her head and smiles at me. "I don't mean to bring this up but I am sorry about how I reacted Friday at the game. You didn't say anything wrong it's just…" I look down at my lap trying to find the words to say.

"It's okay Santana. I know." I give her a confused look and she gets serious. "Really it's okay Santana. I know you have a crush on Brittany. It was all over your face and the way you reacted to her by being nice. I thought it was a ploy but then the way you acted at the game, you seemed genuinely happy. I don't think I have ever seen that side of you before."

I can't believe I was that readable yesterday but after looking into those hypnotizing blue eyes, I can't help but smile.

"Mercedes, I know we aren't close friends but I feel the need to tell you this because you are close friends of Brittany's and I don't want you to think that I just want to get in her pants. But if you tell anyone this following info I will go all Lima Heights on you." She shakes her head for me to continue, looking down at my lap.

"I have had a crush on Brittany since freshman year but I have never been able to even speak to her until yesterday. I know that might sound crazy to you because I am sort of a bitch and can get whatever I want. But when I see her, she seems just like everything happy in this world and I didn't want her to get dragged down into my bullshit. But after Friday I haven't stopped thinking about her."

We continued to talk throughout lunch about the tall blonde for a few minutes and then talk about some Glee club stuff. We both want to be featured singers when we make it to Nationals. Trying to figure out a plan to get seen and some spotlight this year, we both know it's going to take a lot to beat out the three power couples.

Walking out of the cafeteria with Mercedes by my side I can't help but smile at the possibility of gaining her as a closer friend and what we could do in Glee this year. I also have a few thoughts of what could happen with Brittany. I don't want to get ahead of myself on my feelings about the blonde but hearing some new things about her makes me want to learn more.

Now if only I could see her at some point in the day just so I can say hi would really help me get through the rest of this miserable day.

**Brittany POV**

I woke up in such a great mood, after spending the weekend with my family and having time to think about what happened Friday night. We won yet another game but more importantly I ran into, literally ran into, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.

It's just been another boring day of school and I am so looking forward to having lunch today with my bff and talking about what happened on Friday and whether Santana enjoyed the game.

Walking into the cafeteria I see Mercedes having an intense conversation with Santana. Well that's weird, I didn't know they were that good of friends. I don't want to intrude on their conversation so before either of them can see me, I decide to head down to our locker room to eat.

I wonder what they could be talking about, oh geez I hope Cedes isn't telling that beautiful cheerleader about my crush on her. No she wouldn't do that, she knows I don't want that to get out.

I really do want another chance to be in the same room with Santana… Like just me and her, but the only way I can do that is to get her to tutor me. Mmmm, maybe I will just tell Ms. Holiday I need help on this next paper.

_After school… _

Knocking on Ms. Holiday's door. "Hey Ms. H, do you have a moment to talk?"

She motions for me to enter. "Sure come in Britt, what's up star?"

You can do this. "Well, I was wondering if you could talk to Santana about tutoring me. I know my grades have been ok so far this semester but this paper you just gave us," taking a deep breath, "I just know I am going to need some help."

"Well B, can I just ask you a few questions?" I nod my head for her to continue. "You are doing good so far in this class and I know this assignment will be a little bit tougher but what made you change your mind? And are you sure that you want her, you seemed so hesitant when I brought it up the first time."

She has a good point but I do really need help on this paper and I know the cheerleader would be amazing help. I guess I am just going to have to figure out how to keep it strictly school work even though all I can think about is her beautiful brown eyes.

"Ms. H, you are right I was very hesitant to have her help me in the beginning, but after talking with my friends they told me she really isn't that bad. I also know that this paper is worth a lot and I could really use the help. I am willing to put my issues aside in order to pass, you know how badly I want to go to UNC."

We continue to talk about the possibility of getting the Latina to help me on my paper. We even went as far as to map out a schedule that would work for me, which mostly consisted of meeting Santana in the library or at one of our houses after practice. I just hope she agrees to tutor me.

_Later that night…_

**To Soul Sister: Hey girl :-) how was ur day? I saw you having lunch w/ Santana today. **

**To Goofball: Yeah girlie… That was an interesting lunch! Somethin hpnd at the game and we just wanted to talk it out. Plus we talked about how we can capture some attn 2 get into the spotlight for Secs/Nats**

**To Soul Sister: Wat hpnd at the game? Did she do somethin to u? I knew she couldn't be that nice :-/**

Damn maybe some of those rumors are true about her being a bitch. If she hurt my best friend I don't know what I am going to do.

**To Goofball: No it wasn't anything she did, it was actually me, I told her she could stop the act of tryin 2 be nice to u cus she seemed TOO happy to watch u play**

**To Goofball: So I called her out and she left the game **

So did NOT see that coming. So if she left the game why were they talking today?

**To Soul Sister: WOW I can't believe that! So what happened at lunch then? :-|**

**To Goofball: We both apologized and she was just telling me about why she acted like that towards u… I really want to tell you but I know that I shouldn't **

**To Soul Sister: PLEASE… IF u tell me, I will tell u what I did today**

Ugh she is taking to long… Let me just tell her first and maybe she will tell me what happened.

**To Soul Sister: Okay I will tell u first, I asked Ms. H to get Santana to tutor me :-) I can't stop thinking about her and I want to spend more time with her and see what she's really like, I am tired of listening to all the rumors**

It's true I have wasted so much time letting other people's thoughts affect my actions. I want to get to know this girl even if it's for the next couple of months until we go our separate ways.

**To Goofball: B, I'm still not tellin u! I can't… I think I made a break thru w/ her 2day… U don't kno how long it took to get her to admit likin glee and now I can't betray her like that now.. Even tho u r my bff.. Sorry :-/**

**To Soul Sister: It's cool Cedes.. I understand! So do u think I made a mistake by getting her to tutor me then?**

**To Goofball: No! 1. U need to pass 2. I kno u like her and maybe u will get to discover a new friend or more out of it… u are smart B just go w/ the flow**

Well that isn't how I expected that to turn out but Cedes didn't say she didn't like me… Guess I have to see what will come out of all of this…


	6. Chapter 6 - Cameras and a Different View

**Chapter 6 – Cameras and Different a View**

_A week later…_

**Brittany POV**

It's been a week since I saw Mercedes and Santana having lunch. I haven't had a chance to catch up with Santana because school and soccer have really started to pick up and I need to continue to focus on soccer right now.

This is a big week for me. It was just announced that I was Soccer Player of the Month for the county. I am super excited to receive that honor again, but I really don't like the spotlight. I have received them quite often since I started high school but it's still something that I'm not used too.

I play the game because it's fun. I could really care less about the local and national attention that I receive. So when Coach announced today at practice that our game would be on TV this Friday night, I can't help but get a little anxious.

Friday night's game is against our county rival, which is expected to have much hype leading into the game. They hate us and it is typically one of the most physically brutal games we will face all season.

_Thursday morning…_

After an unsuccessful night of sleep, I am waking up in not a cheery mood. Besides the added stress of the game this week, today I will receive my grade on my first draft of this English research paper. I just have a feeling that this is going to be bad.

Entering the parking lot of the school, I already see the reporters lining up to ask me questions about the game tomorrow. I really don't need this right now but I know that I can't turn around and go home.

Just as I open my car door I feel two sets of hands grab me. I look to my sides and see Sugar and Mercedes walking stride for stride with me to get me in the building with no hassle. As we pass the reporters and cameras I see them interviewing two cheerleaders.

"Wow… Seriously?!" I breathe out as we walk past.

Of course Quinn and Santana would love this, the entire spotlight that is upon the front steps of the school. It shouldn't anger me that they are doing it because they would love to be in front of any camera that came their way.

It just makes me think maybe I shouldn't be trying to get to know her better. Maybe I shouldn't be excited about her tutoring me… She could really could have just been nice to me to get close to me so should could garner more fame.

I haven't been able to focus in any classes so far today because I have been dreading going to English. After seeing Santana in front of the cameras this morning enjoying the spotlight, I have been hoping that this grade is good. I am starting to regret jumping into having the cheerleader tutoring me. Right now I just don't even want to see her or hear her name.

"Class, after reviewing the drafts of these research papers, I am quite impressed with many of you. On the other hand there are a few of you that I will need to see after school." As Ms. Holiday was saying that last part she was looking squarely at me.

I put my head down on the desk because at this point that is the only thing I can do to not scream. I just have all this anger boiling inside me, something I haven't felt in a long time. I am typically so care free and joyful, but right now I'm on edge. It seems like with every new discovery this week I feel like the universe is against me right now.

Ms. Holiday hands me back my paper and I don't even bother to look at all the red ink I know is displayed across my paper. Tossing it into my bookbag I hurriedly leave class and head for the locker room instead of the cafeteria. I just need to be left alone for a little bit to calm down.

**To Goofball: Girl where u at? Me and Suga in the café lookin for u**

I don't even want to talk to my best friends at this point. I just want to be left alone. I need to escape for the remainder of the day.

I head to coach's office to be dismissed from practice today since it's just a walk thru. It didn't take much to convince her to let me leave. I decided I should stop by Ms. Holiday class on the way out since I know I am expected in her office after school.

"Hey Ms. H, do you have a minute to talk now? I am leaving for the remainder of the day and I know you wanted to talk to me about my research paper."

She nods for me to enter her office and I take a seat across from her.

"Brittany, I noticed you didn't even look at you paper when I handed it back. I assume you already know it wasn't your best work." I just nod because I want to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Well after reviewing that paper and your new discovery of excepting help from Santana," just hearing her name makes me angrier, "I have reviewed the schedule for her to tutor you and will hand it to her on Monday. I would like her to start tutoring you as early as Wednesday next week."

I don't even find it in me to argue with Ms. Holiday right now. I just grab the schedule out her hands and head for the exit.

**To Soul Sister: Leaving for the day, don't feel good… see you tmw**

**Quinn POV**

"Oh my God, S that was fun! I wish we had reporters at the school like that more often. I can't wait to get out of here today to see us on the news tonight." I can't wipe the smile off my face.

I have been trying to enjoy these first couple of weeks of school but everything has changed but stayed the same. So seeing the reporters show up at school this morning, I knew I had to step up front and answer questions even if they weren't here for me. Everyone loves a blonde cheerleader with green eyes.

"Yeah Q, that was fun…" After hearing the disappointment in Santana's voice, that got the smile to drop off my face. "but did you see Brittany's face when she walked past us. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I just fell right back into what she thinks I am."

Damnit… If only I had been thinking about my best friend when I decided to push her in front of the cameras with me. I should have known this was going to happen but I just needed something to get my mind off of _her_.

Just as I was going to continue I saw Rachel Berry walking towards us, so I gave her my patent mean glare and she turned in the other direction.

"Sorry San, I wasn't even thinking about how Brittany would react after seeing us in front of the cameras. What can I do?" Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Nothing Q, it's fine. Hopefully she won't be too upset. Maybe I will try to explain it to her. But I'm going to head to the library now, I'll see you tomorrow."

I wish I knew how I could fix this for Santana. She deserves to finally be happy. And just maybe I do too.

**Santana POV**

_Later that night…_

Laying in bed thinking about the events that unfolded today I can't help but want to cry. I feel like I have been on a rollercoaster of emotions with everything that has happened since last Friday. I am not typically a crier and tend to just take my issues out on others by getting them to do what I want but I don't even feel like being that bitch right now.

I just don't understand how things can change in such a short span of time. I thought things were going to be looking up for me but now it just seems like I am back at square one.

On my way to the library Ms. Holiday stopped me to ask if I could start tutoring Brittany in English. I wanted to say no but I remember I promised Ms. Holiday I would help her because after all I do want to see the blonde soccer star excel and get out of this small town.

I just don't understand why everything has to be so complicated. Days like this make me really want senior year over with so that I can head to New York.

Turning on my iPod a song catches my attention and I can't help but start crying again. The lyrics are so true to everything I feel right now.

"_I'm Laughing cuz no one knows the joke is on me"_

_Friday morning… _

I see Quinn running towards me, "Lopez, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

"Q, I don't want to get into this right now, okay. I didn't get any sleep last night and I really want to get this day over with as soon as possible, okay?" I see her shaking her head as I turn the corner to head to first period.

I see Brittany walking down the hall towards me and decide it's best to avoid her today. She looks just as tired as I do so I decide to turn down a different hallway so I don't give her the extra stress she has on her shoulders.

Walking into the cafeteria for lunch I see Mercedes looking at her phone and decide maybe it's best to avoid her too but just as I was turning to spin away she waves me down.

"Santana, what the hell? I thought you said you liked Brittany but now I see that you were just using her for the spotlight. How could you do that to her? Take those sunglasses off and look me in the eye cus this better be a good reason."

Opening my mouth to say something but I know there aren't any words that can describe what is going through my head. So not only have I messed up something that could have happened with Brittany but also now her best friend and a new friend of mine are mad at me.

I start to turn around but she grabs my arm to get me to look at her. The only thing I can think of to do to get her off my back is lower my sunglasses and show her the tears that are threatening to fall from my eyes.

Walking out of the cafeteria, I decide maybe I will skip my last period. Yeah that's what I will do. Just as I started to walk to my car my phone buzzes.

**To Satan: Santan crying? **

**To Wheezy: I fucked up okay… You don't have to pretend to be my friend anymore! Forget everything I said about liking Brittany. After seeing her face yesterday I know she wants nothing to do with me so I will just tutor her and leave it at that**

**To Satan: We are not going to do this over text… Bring your ass to the game tonight and talk to me… Please?**

I had no plans on going to the game tonight but if I have any chances of patching things up with Brittany maybe talking to Mercedes will be the first step. Plus I really wanted to see her play in this game tonight.

**To Lucy Q: Sorry for running on you earlier today… Join me at the game tonight?**

**To Lopez: Sure… I'm sorry btw**

**To Wheezy: I will be there… Invited Q too**

First step right now is to go home and make myself presentable for tonight… Second step talk to Mercedes about what happened yesterday morning with the reporters.

I am tired of being so emotional lately and it's just the beginning of what's supposed to be the best year of my life. Maybe it's time I show everyone who I really am? What is there to lose besides popularity?

At this point, none of that matters since I am moving away in a few months anyway…


End file.
